


swish & flick

by slythos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Duelling, Kinda, M/M, enemies (?) to lovers, very small dotae if that matters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythos/pseuds/slythos
Summary: He freezes. “What do you mean the entire student body knows I’m duelling—”“Place your bets everyone! Donghyuck Lee vs. Renjun Huang in three weeks! 8 PM at the quad! Don’t miss this chance to see Donghyuck’s ass get kicked!” Jisung’s charmed voice booms from afar which follows a fit of giggles across the room.Oh, Merlin's soiled pants.





	swish & flick

**Author's Note:**

> had to grit my teeth to make ravenclaw!renjun work. i'm still an advocate of slytherin!renjun but... for the gays. 
> 
> also this was meant to be for a certain someone but i'm not brave enough to tag that someone and i'll just. [sitting puppy in a corner.gif] this one is for cla!! meant to be given on her birthday but i asked for prompts a little too late so... this is horribly overdue. no one tag her though.
> 
> unbeta-ed! i'll fix this later on!

“Renjun Huang. Fight me.”

Yeah, this may not have been the finest attack strategy. Donghyuck operates with nothing other than whatever comes into his mind that sounds most appropriate for that moment. Here, it’s pulling Renjun aside on his way to Ravenclaw common room, pin him against the wall in a soulless hall with an arm blocking him like what goes on in those cheesy Muggle drama his mom used to put on every night because they always, _always_ work. Donghyuck fails to see how it won’t in this situation.

He slowly notes the vast differences those scenarios and this actuality has. For one, the “trapped” men and women in those dramas don’t have wands in hand, ready at a flick of a wrist. Looking down (not by much, they’re almost around the same height) unto his target, he feels a wand poking him through his robes right to the chest and he gulps, _Yeah. He should’ve come up with a better attack plan._

“Fight?” Renjun repeats. He looks more confused than shocked. “You?”

“But not right now. In a duel.”

“ _In a duel_.” He eyes him for the longest time, looking like he’s contemplating which good hex to cast to get this confrontation over with. Renjun startles him with a firm, “You’re on.”

Donghyuck grins. “Really?”

He pushes him gently. “Sure. Three weeks from now.”

“Great."

“Great,” Renjun confirms, dodging past him and into the approaching stream of Ravenclaw headed towards their common room.

“Can’t wait to sweep you off your feet!”

The Ravenclaw returns the smirk, walking away. “Not if I sweep you off first.”

That’s how Donghyuck Lee challenged Renjun Huang into a duel. It’s a lot more mellow than what he had always envisioned in his mind but he’ll take what he can get.

(At least, their threats are spot on. Right?)

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Teach me how to duel! Please!"

Donghyuck grovels— _grovels_ —through gritted teeth, stooped over foreign floor and dirt. As Taeyong sputters a response with wide eyes, the only thought that crosses Donghyuck’s mind is how low has he sunk at the cost of his fallen house’s pride, reduced to a begging bag? All because of  _the_ Renjun Huang?

Pretty low, actually.

For the record, Donghyuck Lee is several things before  _the_  Renjun Huang.

Before _the_ Renjun Huang, first off, he's sprightly and bright. Maybe too bright if you'd ask Jeno, but who'd ask him right? You can’t trust his perception because everything’s too bright for him, given he belonged in a house with a common room of the worst case of light pollution in all of Hogwarts. And yes he's seen every common room in Hogwarts to make such a claim. (Except for Ravenclaw Tower because he's banned there and Ravenclaws are allergic to him, but that's another story.) Not Donghyuck's personal favorite. He'd rather do the blinding than being on the receiving end, thank you very much.

Before  _the_  Renjun Huang, Donghyuck Lee doesn't give a rat's ass about duelling, nor about anything athletic for that matter. Besides the fact that he hates sweat and exerting his muscles into pointless strenuous exercises like Quidditch for example, he'd prefer to stay perched in the bleachers during Quidditch matches, silently calculating maneuvers, cursing faulty tactics under his breath and laughing at broom blunders that'll give him the level of satisfaction physical activities can never aspire to par.

As for duelling, well, nobody really takes it seriously in their house after the Great Slytherin Downfall a few years before Donghyuck, which came down as one of the house's most shameful regret. The Slytherin Duelling Club sunk ocean trench deep after suffering successive defeats that up to the present times, still hasn't quite gotten out of their minds. Redemption is dim due to the fact that nobody has bothered to choose a Slytherin Duelling Captain after the fall to redeem them and their house head, Professor Pitch would rather invest talent into Quidditch. He was convinced they already had enough exposure in their Defence Against the Dark Arts and don't really need any other special training.

"Pitch is just scared of picking the next captain because we failed him enough." Is Jaemin’s persistent theory. “It’s the Dark Ages of Slytherin."

Which logic is still constantly putting damps all over the house’s spirits especially with this year’s House Cup with Hufflepuff in the lead, leaving Slytherin to rot in the last place.

Most importantly, before  _the_  Ravenclaw Master Dueller Renjun Huang also known as Mr. Greatest Wizard of Donghyuck's year and everyone's favorite Chinese, Donghyuck Lee is just as honorable, proud and dignified, every bit worthy of his green and silver that held so much pride it once had. Beloved by many (except for the majority of the Caw Caw House, if not its entirety, house ghost and mascot dust bunnies included) and a role model among the Slytherin youngsters.

But look where he is now.

On his knees, in front of his cousin Taeyong Lee in the scarce Hufflepuff common room, hands together and lips pouted to the best of his _cuteness_ abilities because _stinking Pitch doesn't give a shit about his house's duelling abilities_ so he's obliged to run to the Hufflepuff Prefect and Duelling Captain instead for help because  _fuck, families are all you truly have in times of dire_.

It comes down to the desperation acting on its own that sends Donghyuck barging into the brighter-than-him space his friend Jeno secretly grants him access to, and striding straight to Taeyong who is silently working on his scroll on a far corner.

All because of _the_ Renjun Huang.

(Hopefully neither Chenle nor Jisung sees him in one of the lowest moments of his life; literally on the floor and arms around Taeyong's shins.)

The few Hufflepuffs present quickly get over the first shock at seeing emerald-lined robes in their light-polluted common room and burst into giggles, pointing at the sagging Donghyuck on his knees.

Taeyong shifts in his seat. "Um, Hyuck?"

"Yes, Taeyong _sensei_!"

"You don't have to call me that." He sighs at his rippling robes where his cousin has desperately tugged. "You do realize that we're not at home right?"

"Yes Cousin Taeyong!"

"And that you're in the Hufflepuff common room?"

"Yes!"

Taeyong pries Hyuck's hands off him. "Please stand up.”

Donghyuck pouts, clutching Taeyong’s hand to get on his feet. “I thought that was the best way to show how sincerely I’m asking you.”

“But you do realize we’re not alone, right?”

Another fit of giggles supplies Taeyong’s point, sending a shot of heat straight to Donghyuck’s cheeks as he struggles to keep his posture. “Yeah but it’s not like they matter. They won’t tell, right?"

Taeyong chuckles, spelling his scroll away. “What’s this about? I thought Slytherin has given up Duelling altogether?”

“I, uh, kinda challenged Renjun into a duel. Last night. Accidentally.”

Taeyong looks at the giggling Hufflepuffs and juts his chin towards the door. “Let’s take this outside.”

Once they’re alone by the kitchen’s double doors, Taeyong crosses his arms across his chest. “So, do you mind telling me what’s this about?”

“I challenged Renjun Huang into a duel and I need your help.”

“ _Renjun Huang?_ As in top of your year Renjun Huang?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes. The god himself—”

“You’ll lose in a heartbeat.”

Donghyuck scowls. “Wow. Thanks a lot.”

“It’s not your fault. I mean, that’s not my point,” Taeyong gently mends. “He’s been in the duelling club since your first year. He’s one of Doyoung’s top duellers. You should have seen him throw down with Gryffindor’s Chan Lee last year.”

Oh, he has. But nobody really needs to know that he stealthily managed to witness the fall of the great Gryffindor Dueller in the hands of up and coming Renjun Huang, dressed in Mark’s red-and-gold robes, thick-frames and aided with a lot of dodging and wart make-up. (Not his favorite experience) Nope. Nobody needs to know about that except Mark.

“Sorry if I’m not any bit interested with the Annual Duel because I’m in Slytherin and we are this school’s biggest duelling joke,” Donghyuck grumbles, putting up a front instead. “Which is exactly why I came to the best dueller for help.”

A tip in asking favors: nothing can go wrong with a sprinkle of flattery here and there. Too bad Taeyong’s more accustomed to Donghyuck’s silver tongue more than anyone else, given he’s _his_ cousin and such technique has been used against him a handful of times before, if not all the time.

Taeyong frowns. “Doyoung’s the best in duelling.”

Donghyuck resists the urge to roll his eyes for the nth time in this conversation. “Don’t downplay yourself. We all know you taught him everything he knows when you had the biggest crush on him back in—”

“Shh! Watch it!” Taeyong shuts his trap with a quick hand, wildly looking around the empty corridors knowing they’re _very_ alone at this moment but, _sure, panic all you want I guess._

“Oh,” Donghyuck blinks and then smiles sweetly when Taeyong lets go of him. “you’re still in love with him.”

“Shhh!”

_Oh this is perfect._

“Before you say anything else, Donghyuck,” Taeyong beats him to it however, looking menacing under the dim torchlit hall. “Doyoung’s not interested in me. Said so himself last year.”

“Oh,” Donghyuck mutters. “That’s stupid of him.”

Bitterness rings in Taeyong’s chuckle. “Stupid?”

“Yeah, stupid. Anyone with two perfectly-functioning eyes will see how _you’re_ a catch,” the Slytherin says, patting his cousin’s shoulder.

The taller eyes him like he suddenly grows an extra head. “It’s hard to read you.”

 “What, I’m serious! You are one of the best-looking seventh years out there, there’s no denying that,” Donghyuck says because his cousin _is,_ and it _runs_ in their veins, _obviously_. “You still like him, don’t you?”

Taeyong looks at him warily and that’s all the answer he needs.

“I know what can snap him out of his stupidity.”

Taeyong flinches. “Donghyuck, I don’t condone love potions.”

“I’m not talking about love potions.” Donghyuck grins feverishly. “You need to help me defeat Renjun in a duel and _then_ show Doyoung who’s the better tutor between you.”

“How does that work?”

“You teach me and we kick ass. With people like Doyoung, they need to be impressed with your skill first to arise interest. All we need to do is to team up, show those Caw Caw-heads—” Taeyong chuckles. “—who’s boss and we both win! Doyoung will finally regret rejecting you and I’ll finally put Renjun Huang in his rightful place.”

The older hums. “Uh-huh. And that is?”

 _In my arms._ Donghyuck makes a convincing smacking gesture with his hands. “In the dust.”

Taeyong actually laughs, the kind of laugh that grownups do when a child before them does something adorable and amusing, which offended Donghyuck slightly because although he also thinks he’s adorable, he’s definitely not a child doing anything amusing. Unless his cousin finds putting people in the dust _amusing_. . .

“I just want you to know I’m not doing this because I’m convinced my end of the plan is gonna work. I don’t think Doyoung’s feelings are easily swayed or else I wouldn’t be exploited in my position right now—”

Donghyuck gasps, offended. “I’m _not_ exploiting you!”

“—but I’m doing this out of the kindness in my heart and because you’re my cousin. Okay?”

Donghyuck breaks out a blinding grin, leaning his head against the crook of his cousin’s neck as they trudge back out into the hallway. “I love having a Hufflepuff as a cousin.”

“Because we’re credulous and easy to manipulate?”

“No,” Donghyuck grins brightly at him. “Because you’re the best kind of people out there.”

“Right.” Taeyong shakes his head. “But I’ll help you in a few conditions.”

Donghyuck’s grin vanishes in record time. “Wait, what? Isn’t the kneeling enough?”

“No, unfortunately,” Taeyong smiles softly. “If you really need my help, you need to help me clean up the greenhouses first.”

Great.

Thanks a lot _Renjun Huang._ The Great Donghyuck Greenhouse Cleanup Operation is all your fault. Hope you trip somewhere.

(Just not on your face. Please.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyuck barely makes it to dinner that night, chocolate hair topped with shrivelfig leaves and questionable tree sap.

Jaemin mutely points at his hairdo.

“Don’t ask,” Donghyuck warns, taking his place next to him. Jaemin raises his hand instead and snickers to himself.

Chenle and Jisung don’t ask either, thankfully. Both pairs of eyes lustrous at yet another story waiting to tell at their common room later tonight. The look of true Donghyuck apprentices. These kids are going to go places, he can feel it.

“I was about to call for help,” Jisung says, eyes wide. “I thought the Whomping Willow crushed you.”

A chorus of snorts resounds at their part of the table, as Donghyuck’s plate fills itself with fresh turkey and onion soup.

“I have a different plan if you didn’t turn up.” Chenle grins. “I was going to Renjun Huang and tell him you chickened out.”  

“How weak do you guys think I am?” Donghyuck cuts his share of the turkey open and bites. “I’m duelling Huang and nothing’s gonna stop me not even death itself.”

“So it’s true? You did challenge Renjun into a duel?” a familiar voice cuts into the conversation.

Mark sinks next to Jaemin with a pointed look. The four pause at his presence, but it isn't that much of a surprise. Mark has this habit of slipping into the Slytherin table often that nobody bothers to send him questioning stares anymore, even if his gold and red-lined robes and striped scarf stand out so much among the greens and silvers. “What happened this time?”

“Oh! Oh! It was very interesting. See, our great senior here thought it was high time they finally face off to settle the score between. _Finally._ But it was really _awkward,_ and Donghyuck here was very—ow! Hey! That’s what happened!” Jisung pouts, rubbing his assaulted hand where Donghyuck pinched him across the table.

Chenle continues for him. “It was very awkward. He pulls the classic _heave him aside and threaten him_ and it was very weird because he was like, _fight me Renjun Huang,_ and Renjun was like _Whaaaat_ and then Donghyuck said it’s an official challenge and then Renjun was like fine okay let’s fight in three weeks before the O.W.Ls.”

Mark struggles to catch on, gawking. He turns to Donghyuck. “ _What?”_

He shrugs. “That’s pretty much it. What more could you want?”

“What were _you_ thinking?” Mark breathes.

“That I want to fight him?” Donghyuck shrugs. “Don’t make such a big deal out of this.”

“Oh it’s already a big deal,” Chenle smirks.

Donghyuck frowns. “What?”

“The entire student body knows you’re duelling Renjun in three weeks,” Jaemin says, mirroring the smirk on both Chenle’s and Jisung’s mouths.

He freezes. “What do you mean the entire student body knows I’m duelling—”

“Place your bets everyone! Donghyuck Lee vs. Renjun Huang in three weeks! 8 PM at the quad! Don’t miss this chance to see Donghyuck’s ass get kicked!” Jisung’s charmed voice booms from afar which follows a fit of giggles across the room.

Oh, Merlin’s  _soiled_  pants.

“Ohoho! There’s our little Slytherin Duel Master,” a random Gryffindor walking by says to his friend, clapping Donghyuck’s shoulder gleefully as they make their way down the aisle. “Good luck! You’re gonna need every _bit of it.”_

His other friend laughs. “Doesn’t mean we’re betting on you though. My money’s on the Ravenclaw this time.”

Donghyuck gawks at Jisung who raises two hands in surrender. “ _What did you do?”_

“Ran a poll,” Jisung says wickedly. “For a bit of confidence boost? Just so you know, _I care_ and would like to hear what everyone has to say.”

Donghyuck hears himself make a strangled noise at the back of his throat.

“What did they say Chenle my cute assistant?”

The purple-haired backhands Jisung in the chest but he flicks his wand obediently to a scroll and unfurls it in the air. “Hmm, right now it’s uh, everyone on RJ and none on Donghyuck.” He flicks his wand again then the scrolls disappears. “Huh. That’s not a real confidence boost, is it?”

Jisung replies with a bubble of mock laughter and loud clapping.

“Look on the bright side Hyuck, your protégés seem very happy,” Jaemin helpfully supplies.

“Yeah, at my expense.” Donghyuck flicks some peas off towards them. “Some friends you are.”

“How are you even planning on going against him, Donghyuck? You guys don’t even have a real Duelling Club,” Mark asks, frowning at his salad.

“Well, I’m winging it.”

Jisung smacks his hand. “Even _better_.”

“Is it even legal?”

“The teachers don’t have to know.”

“They’re _bound_ to!” Mark protests.

“Nope, I don’t think so,” Jisung interjects, winking. “To their ears, it’s another thing entirely. It’s like that buzzing spell but customized.”

“Where the heck did you guys even learned to do that?” Jaemin asks.

Chenle whips out a small booklet. “Standard Book of Pranks, Volume 10. Limited edition. One of the existing ten copies all over the world. Our Jisung here turns out to be pretty handy with Charms too so . . .”

Jaemin jabs Donghyuck’s ribs. “Look at that. He got it from you.”

“Says here that by default, the teachers will hear about Donghyuck’s bowel movement instead of his duel with Renjun,” Jisung chimes in and the table bursts into more laughter. “Ain’t that interesting?”

“Oh my god,” Mark says into his palm once again. “I’m not watching this.”

“Then don’t,” Donghyuck says slurping his pumpkin juice with the deadest expression. “You’re all as useful as placemats.”

Mark looks hurt. “Hey now.”

Donghyuck burps then stands. “It’s been nice gentlemen, now excuse me. I’m off to working my ass off now since you guys either don’t care the least about me or make a great deal of laugh at my expense.”

He strides up the aisle and ignores the calls from his friends, making it out of the grand doors with a dry look on his face.

On his way down to the dungeons, he stumbles upon Renjun and another another Ravenclaw girl Heejin (yes, _of course he_ does because the universe hates him), animatedly talking by the quad and probably discussing plans to bring an even bigger shame upon Donghyuck and the entire Slytherin house so he pretends not to notice, quickening his pace down the direction he’s heading because there is no way he’s gonna turn the fuck around just because Renjun is there.

Renjun notices him however, eyes lightening up with something he couldn’t quite place as glee or mock the moment he passes by.

“Evening, Lee,” he greets, halting Heejin mid-sentence to turn to his direction.

Donghyuck almost shudders at the sight of Renjun’s small dimple as he tips his head to both of them. “And to you too, fellow students of this institution,” before disappearing out of sight. Newfound energy fizzles at his fingertips, dissolving the grim in his face as he trudges farther down the dungeons, past his own common room and straight to the entrance to the Hufflepuff Basement.

If he wants to put Renjun in his place, he’s gonna need to master the heck out of duelling to arise interest.

And that’s what he’s gonna do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It goes without saying that the infamous antagonism between Donghyuck and Renjun began when Donghyuck capsized their shared wooden boat in the middle of Black Lake on the night of their arrival. Along with their naval team of six whose other four shared the same drenched and shivery fate, they got sorted after the rest of the first years have gone, wrapped in warm woolen blankets and warm cups of cocoa in hand. There’s no mistaking the same five people are the first ones to dislike Donghyuck, the first of a long line, which included destined-for-greatness Renjun Huang, who had (an adorable) snaggletooth back then and a (cute) frown to come by.

In his defense, it really wasn’t his fault. How can you possibly fault a half-blood who saw merpeople for the first time after living out his whole life in one of the poorer parts of the city without any knowledge of magic at all? A tiny, naïve half-blood who was raised without his wizard father and only by a muggle mother who knows little to nothing about magic other than the fact that it exists and her son is ordained to attend a wizarding school when the time is ripe. That day marked a lot of firsts for Donghyuck and even with his fairly supple mind, everything all at once is bound to overwhelm him.

Especially actual _mermaids_.

Long story short, he squealed, got thrown off board and the rest was history.

Renjun was sorted into Ravenclaw, and he into Slytherin but that meant very little to him on that day, his mind more resolute on getting warm and getting stuffed with the variety of food before him in the feast.

“I hear you swam with the merpeople in the Black Lake tonight. Awesome.” A kid with a perfect teeth beams next to him, sticking out his hand. “I’m Jaemin Na. Same year. I like your red hair.”

“Thanks. I like your . . .” Donghyuck stops to look at his hair and frowns as the colors shift from brown to black to blonde. “ _Dude.”_

His grin widens and it strikes Donghyuck how a smile that wide look good on anyone. “Cool, huh?”

“Where did you learn that?”

“Just showing off. I’m a metamorphmagus.”

“Wow,” Donghyuck breathes. “I don’t know what that is.”

Jaemin’s laugh is just as pretty as his pearl-whites. “Well then my friend, you have a lot to learn!”

Donghyuck also finds out about his wizard cousin that day, Taeyong Lee from his father’s side, who gave him a pendant that contains his baby picture and his mom’s. “Uncle Junseok was an Auror and . . . he wanted you to have this.”

Donghyuck may or may not had shed a few tears that day but it’s really _not_ this fault, okay? Everything is just very overpowering and he is far too fragile over the fact that his dad basically died a hero as an Auror in duty and he was reminded how much he loved them very much, both him and his mother. Donghyuck Lee is not a crier, but it stirred a lot of emotions in him so it’s definitely a reasonable exception.

After the feast has ended and all the first years had acquainted themselves with their house prefects to lead the way for them to the dorms, Renjun and Donghyuck find themselves fallen next to each other as they await in their respective lines to move on.

“Aren’t you sorry for what you did?” Renjun asks, eyes straight ahead.

Donghyuck turns to him and snorts. “It was an accident.”

Renjun eyes him. “How about a ‘thank you’ for saving your life?”

“How about a ‘no thank you, you shouldn’t have’?”

It slipped past his lips without much thought, which was something Donghyuck partly regretted the moment it came out. But as Renjun’s tiny face distorted into something that resembled indignity and disbelief, Donghyuck marveled at how cute that look was on him and how there’s oddly satisfying about the way Renjun eyed him with malice different from any other he’s ever seen.

It’s probably all the lake water he ingested.

“Fine,” Renjun huffs just as their lines started to crawl along. “I can see why you’re sorted into that house.”

“Hmm? I think it’s great,” Donghyuck says, shrugging. “I, on the other hand, fail to see how _you’re_ worthy of your house.”

Donghyuck wanted to pin his douche attitude on all first day jitters and the amount of chocolate frogs he inhaled that afternoon, or perhaps also on the bizarre desire to see that adorably small face contort again but no amount of alibis can change the fact that after it left his lips, it etched a permanent mark on Renjun that arguably made him what he is today.

Top of his year, one of the best duellers in all of Hogwarts. In other words, worlds and universes away from Donghyuck Lee.

And arguably, Donghyuck got nothing to blame for that but himself.

That’s why he tried to compensate by being nice through brewing the Ravenclaw some scented potions in their third year.

Donghyuck prides himself on his “extraordinary” skill for Potions that may or may not have been solely self-assessment because who knows him better than himself, right? With a lot of discreet ingredient loans from their Potions’ Professor Grelim and a few from their greenhouses, he accidentally concocts one of the stinkiest, most outrageous Stink Potions in all of Hogwarts’ history. The Ravenclaws found the concoction behind a bookcase with Donghyuck’s signature in the common room and treated as a call out for war. It swirled a lot of drama between Ravenclaw and Slytherin for the longest time, and also the reason why the entire Ravenclaw house has this burning desire to stick Donghyuck’s head in a barrel filled with rotten eggs.

It was out of good intentions, in Donghyuck’s defense, after having “inadvertently” discovered Renjun’s love for lavender and aloe vera scented potions. It wasn’t Donghyuck’s fault he accidentally grabbed the wrong ingredients from Professor Grelim’s stash of herbs or stirred the potion in the wrong direction to result to the extreme otherwise. (Okay, maybe it was.)

It was one of the darkest times of Slytherin. Donghyuck cost them 200 points from that incident, courtesy of red-faced Ravenclaw Head of House, Professor Lester and he found a lot of rotten eggs in the random places in his own room that year as taste of Ravenclaw’s wrath.

The only good thing he remembers getting out of that incident, besides Zonko’s interest in his recipe, was the tiny scroll of ingredients and basic instructions on how to brew scented potions with a note from its sender, Renjun.

 _“I found your note and studied the stink potion you left._ (Of fucking course he has) _These are the instructions to make a decent scented potion without poisoning half the population with its stink. Hope it helps. - HRJ.”_

To which Donghyuck smartly replies with a quick _“Whatever, know it all.”_  It wasn’t the best response you can give to someone who’s trying to help, he belatedly realizes after Renjun shoots him “accidentally” with a plant sap in one Herbology class they share without apologizing nor even acknowledging the mishap.

Donghyuck stopped trying after that because he couldn’t risk whatever that remains of his connection with Renjun Huang over another lousily planned scheme. He diverts his energy to his fantasies instead, daydreaming in class about the day he finally faces off with the Ravenclaw and putting him in his rightful place.

Until now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You have a weird way of handling a crush, Donghyuck, do you know that?”

A beam of raw magic shoots out of Donghyuck’s wand, barely hitting the target tree. He sneers at Jeno and points his wand at him. “Brave words, Hufflepuff.”

“Hey, no pointing wands at Jeno,” Taeyong warns, pushing the wand’s tip away from him. “Also that was incredible power. Impressive.”

“Thanks, _sensei.”_ Donghyuck glares at Jeno. “Such strong accusations, Jeno Lee. _A crush?_ Please.”

Jeno shrugs, twirling some blades of grass around his finger. “It’s how I see it.”

“Do it again. This time, strengthen your stance. Keep your feet steady on the ground, weight on both feet. Cast it like you mean it.” Taeyong plants a palm on Donghyuck’s shoulder to keep him steady.

“Whatever this is I’m doing,” Donghyuck says, pushing his feet firmly against the ground just as instructed. “is for something way more than a petty _crush_.”

Taeyong chuckles under his breath at the lost look in Jeno’s face, tapping Donghyuck’s wand arm to the right level. “Yeah Jeno, catch up. Crush was two years ago.”

“What…?”

“Yes.” Donghyuck stomps and tenses his shoulders for good measure. “It’s utter, sizzling hot _hate_ now. _Flipendo!”_

The poor tree pulls back from the same sheer force, shedding a few leaves and shaking in its roots more violently than the last. Jeno applauds from where he’s sitting and Taeyong nods in appreciation.

“I already know Flipendo, can’t you teach me something else?” Donghyuck asks.

“Patience. I was assessing how much power your words have. So far I’m impressed so we’re about to get there,” Taeyong informs. “Actually, they’re the same spells you use in Defence—”

Donghyuck gives him a wry look.

“Right. Shitty Defence teachers. Of course. Let’s try Stupefy.”

“Just try not to teach him Avada Kedavra, Yongie.”

The trio turn their heads to see Doyoung leisurely passing by, smiling. There’s something almost smug about the his display of Ravenclaw-ness in barely his robes and blue-bronze striped scarf. It’s the silent air of supremacy, of knowing he’s better than the most of them and actually takes pleasure from that. As if the purpose of his entire existence is to make everyone around him feel bad about not being Doyoung Kim. It bothers Donghyuck to no end how his cousin, _his dear, dear soft cousin Taeyong,_ finds that endearing.

Taeyong visibly freezes at the sight of him and Donghyuck sighs at how easy it is to do it. Maybe if he could snap a few pictures of Doyoung and wiggle them in front of Taeyong, he will have so much power in his hands over him on a daily basis . . .

Also it’s kind of irritating to see a powerful man such as Taeyong Lee crumble under one measly look this Ravenclaw gives, making him look like babbling idiot under it.

As if on cue, Taeyong stumbles in his own words, reddening as he looks away. “R-Right.”

Oh, the _horror_ of this situation.

“I would only need less than that to bring down Renjun, though. But yeah, thanks for the great advice!” Donghyuck tries to patch the situation up to save face and so far, his secure smirks and impressive wand-twirling skills are up to par for such agenda.

That is, until Renjun prances after Doyoung in huffs, his dirty-blonde hair flopping all over his face like a _disgustingly cute_ puppy. His occasional circle-frames perched on his nose this time around, pushing them back after he halts at the snag in the way. His eyes find Donghyuck and the Slytherin’s cheeks catch the same fire as Taeyong.

Donghyuck ends up poking his cheek and teeth with the wand he’s twirling, yelping as the wood sinks into his sensitive flesh.

“Ooh, wand-twirling hazard.” Doyoung laughs. “You okay bud?”

Donghyuck coughs into his hand, trying hard not to be amusing under the gaze of the amused younger Ravenclaw. “Perfect! Hey, I’m sure we’re worth it but please don’t let us hold you up from whatever great things you’re about to do to the world.”

Doyoung chuckles. “See you around Taeyongie!”

The previously petrified Taeyong manages a meek smile and a tiny wave. Renjun nods a bit at Jeno and then at Donghyuck, to which the Slytherin replies with a smirk, before hiking down to the Quidditch Pitch after the older Ravenclaw.

When the cousins chase eyes after them, Jeno chuckles. “You guys are hopeless.”

“Shut up,” both chorus.

Jeno hoots some more but shuts up when two wands move to point at him.

They spent the whole afternoon practicing in the fields with Jeno sitting on the grass with a book of Fantastic Beasts, which he doesn’t even bother looking at because of the spectacle Donghyuck puts up throughout practice. They finishes off when the poor tree begin to lose almost half of its leaves, sporting visible black scorch marks all over its trunk and roots due to Donghyuck’s novice yet excellent execution of Incendio.

Donghyuck continues to hang out with Jeno in his room at the Hufflepuff dorm until dinner ends, sneaking into the kitchen with him for some food after letting him pull a couple Hufflepuff strings over the house elves. (They totally love the Hufflepuff Lees)

When he climbs into his shared room with three others including Jaemin, he finds his friend awake sitting against his headboard.

“Hey,” Jaemin says softly, shattering his attempt at being sneaky.

Donghyuck makes a disgruntled noise of acknowledgment before padding over to his side of the room, kicking his shoes off.

“So I told Jisung to take down the poll.” When silence responds to him, he continues. “But the kid’s stubborn. He says it doesn’t matter.”

“Of course, it doesn’t matter. I’m gonna fucking win.”

“Right,” Jaemin says. “That’s the spirit.”

Donghyuck quickly sheds off his robes and slips into his fresh nightwear.

“Also, Yuta was looking for you all afternoon. He wants to know why you didn’t bother to tell him about the duel.”

Donghyuck groans, flopping unto his bed. “Like I said, it’s not a big deal.”

“It kinda is the moment it reached his Prefect ears.”

“ _Stupid, Jisung Park I’m gonna tear him to shreds—”_

“He says he doesn’t plan on letting Pitch about this if you’ll see him tomorrow,” Jaemin adds, slipping under the covers himself. “You just need to win if you don’t want them telling on you.”

“Yes, Jaemin, that’s the plan.”

“Right,” Jaemin says, hesitant. “Good night then.”

For a moment, the distant lake humming lulls the entire pitch dark room into a deeper state of slumber. Just as Donghyuck is about to close his eyes, he feels his bed creak and shift under another weight. Before his hands find his wand, a strong pair of arms encloses his waist from the back and a nose starts nuzzling against his neck.

“Donghyuckieeeee.”

“Get off Jaemin,” Donghyuck hisses.

Jaemin whines, locking his hands. “No. Because I care and the kids just like to play jokes, they don’t mean any harm. You should know that, you’re _like them.”_

“I’m _not mad._ I just need supporting people at my side.”

Donghyuck feels a pout forming against his nape. “So you spent time with the Hufflepuffs instead?”

“You’ll be surprised at how supporting they can be. Can you _believe it?”_

“Oh phew. I can be supporting.”

“Stop talking, start walking.”

Jaemin’s fingers slither to dig into Donghyuck’s ribs and he bursts into premature laughter, clasping a hand against his own mouth. “Jaemin!”

“Come on. Stop ignoring us. We’re the best people you have.”

“Yeah, act like it. Bet on me.”

“Now, that’s a bit . . .”

Donghyuck turns to tickle Jaemin’s sides, bubbling hushed laughter. Fingers clash against each other as the bed creaks under the constant pressure of their restless attempts at tickling. Donghyuck accidentally lets out a crisp yelp of glee, earning a harsh _shush!_ from the other side of the room. They halt and bite their lips, puffing out softer giggles.

“Come on. I’m handy with spells myself,” Jaemin says softly, cradling Donghyuck deeper into his embrace. “I can give you a few tips in knocking another person off his feet.”

Donghyuck squishes his cheeks sleepily against Jaemin’s. “Do you know any love spells? One might be handy.”

“Oh, hush. Win over your man some other way.”

“He’s _not_ my man,” Donghyuck drawls, eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion takes over. “Not yet.”

Jaemin plants a soft kiss against his hair, patting his back as he drifts into sleep. “You don’t need a love spell to make him yours, Donghyuckie.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The daily duelling lessons from Taeyong begin to take a toll on both of them, forcing them to laze through their classes the day after like the undead due to nights of insufficient sleep and drained muscles. To prevent from completely wrecking their daily schedules and to preserve whatever functioning brain cells they have left, they’re forced to push their lessons back to an every other day occurrence, much to Donghyuck’s dismay.

“That’s fine, Hyuck,” Jaemin consoles him on the way up to Divination Tower, arms around his best friend to maneuver him through the halls without bumping into anyone with his sleep-deprived mind. “You still got two weekends to spend. And we actually have a decent teacher for Defence this year. You’re gonna pull through.”

Oh, he hopes so. Because at the pace he’s going, he’s bound to collapse with exhaustion on the very day of the duel having to juggle daily Potions essays, Charms practices and History revisions with his duelling lessons. It’s a good thing Donghyuck catches onto Taeyong’s lessons quickly, being quite skilled with Charms like his father had once been, or else it would’ve been doubly strenuous.  But with the amount of work piled up for him every single day, he might as well be running on his reserves. It doesn’t help him one bit to see _the_ Renjun Huang look so immaculately unbothered and unblemished in their shared Divination class with Ravenclaw every single day because _who fucking does that_?

No. It also doesn’t help that his honed eyes automatically find the said offensive human being amidst the sea of blues and greens as if it’s _their_ job.

“My tea leaves look like a cat. See?” Jaemin says, lifting the cup under Donghyuck’s nose. “What do you think it means?”

“Shush.”

Jaemin frowns, craning his neck to the direction Donghyuck’s line of vision is. “Ah. You’re fucking hopeless.”

“ _Shush!”_

“You know, instead of acting all tough and mighty. It would’ve been easier for all of us if you just ask him out. There’s no shame in that.”

“Where’s the _fun_ in that?” Donghyuck says, eyes raking appreciatively over the hunched Ravenclaw a few tables from theirs to the front.

Renjun sits with his back facing the window so he glows right under the early afternoon sun in brilliant sapphire and blonde. The circle-frames are missing from his eyes today but they’re as clear and big as they always are, trained on the tea leaves in front of him in steely concentration. He looks pretty under the light, looks pretty the night Donghyuck challenges him into a duel, looks pretty even at the night when they fell into the lake. He remembers the emerald gradient of the Black Lake under the surface illuminated by the moonlight. He remembers the hazy distant struggle of the others who fell into the lake with him. He remembers him, the only one who reached for his hand, desperately kicking towards him who started to sink deeper into the icy waters . . .  

Renjun looks up, raising an eyebrow at him in question.

Donghyuck blinks, lips curling into a small smile before looking away, only to find Jaemin’s mocking eyes on him.

“ _What?”_

“ _Where’s the fun in that?_ You’ll have plenty of fun when you guys get together. I don’t _get_ your twisted logic.”

“But I want to fight him,” Donghyuck replies, almost childishly, risking another glance. Renjun is still looking at him so he turns away immediately as if burned. “And defeat him in a duel and redeem our house’s honor.”

Jaemin nods. “ _Saving Slytherin’s honor,_ why am I not surprised?”

“And to prove Jisung wrong. That I can win against the best so he loses and he’ll be forced to obey my every command because I’m finally Alpha Slytherin and they all have to bow down before me!”

“A _what_ Slytherin?”

Donghyuck curls his fingers the way Muggle villains in cartoons do and scrunches his face. “Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha.”

“Ah, it seems Mr. Lee is quite happy with his tea leaves. Say, Mr. Lee, tell us what future your teacup holds.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Taeyong startles Donghyuck with a question that one fateful weekend, in the middle of their break. “Want to check out Ravenclaw’s Quidditch Practice?”

Donghyuck frowns. Jaemin perks up in attention. The levitating nuts fall to the grass without his magic acting upon it.

“Ravenclaw’s?”

Taeyong flushes. “W-Well, you guys don’t have to worry about being invited and all that. I got us an invitation.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin chuckles. The nuts gather altitude once more as he waves his wand. “We’ll try not to worry about invitation at all.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, cousin.” Donghyuck gestures to himself. “I have an invisible target all over me exclusively for Ravenclaw only. They’ll jump at any chance they could get to curse me forever.”

“Knowing Ravenclaw, they definitely has a spell for that. Labeled _For Donghyuck Lee only. Extra strength._ ”

“ _Thank you so much_ for that Jaemin dear.”

“You’re welcome, honey.”

“That’s okay, I mean.” Taeyong clears his throat. “Doyoung invited us. Including you.”

Donghyuck points at himself. “ _Moi?_ Well, that sounds  _exactly_ like my death call.”

“No, really, I’ll be there. They can’t hurt you. They _won’t._ Doyoung and I will make sure of it.”

“Why don’t you go ahead, hyung?” Donghyuck says. “After we’re done, that is.”

Taeyong fidgets, nibbling the corner of his lips as he gives the pitch a longing glance. Of course Donghyuck knows his cousin can’t do that, regret clawing at his throat after his last statement. Taeyong’s probably still on the edge with Doyoung, invited or not, and the least Donghyuck can do for him is to come down to the pitch with him.  

Jaemin gives him a look he expects to see from him and he sighs. “Okay, fine. Consider this a thank you for the lessons. I’ll go with you down there because you’re my cousin and not because—”

“Renjun plays too,” Taeyong chirps, wielding his words like his trump card against his cousin. “He’s Ravenclaw’s new Seeker.”

Oh.

_Of fucking course he is._

Donghyuck leaps up to his feet, dusting his robes. “We shall not waste anymore time then, we don’t want to keep your Doyoung waiting. Off we go!”

Taeyong flashes him a triumphant smile and it takes another minute for it to sink cold into his bones, the familiarity of that smile’s wavelength. So familiar he can almost remember doing it himself more times than he can count with his hands . . .

“Oh shit,” Donghyuck curses, making Taeyong laugh as he strides ahead. “Oh you nasty Hufflepuff!”

“Nasty is a strong word,” Taeyong replies, winking. “It’s called taking advantage of the situation.”

Jaemin cackles, clasping his best friend’s shoulder. “Better watch your back from now on.”

The Quidditch Pitch is crawling with sapphires and bronze, instilling the same level of chill on Donghyuck as a pitch full of spiders (He hates spiders with a passion) with gazes as deadly as a scorpion’s pinchers. The newer Ravenclaws aren’t as hostile as those on the same year’s as him but their looks are just as sticky as everyone else’s, apparently wondering who invited Slytherins into their team’s practice. Taeyong stops at the edge of the bleachers, nervously scanning the field and the air above for a familiar face. His face lightens up, waving at someone in the sky. A broom zooms in front of them the second after that, Doyoung’s beaming face greeting them.

“Hey, glad you can make it,” he says, nodding at Donghyuck and Jaemin. “I thought you brought Jeno with you?”

“Jeno’s buried under six feet of Transfiguration assignments,” Donghyuck answers. “Plus he has extra classes with Professor Minjae.”

“Is he in trouble?”

“On the contrary, he’s top of Transfiguration class,” Donghyuck says. “That’s why he caught Minjae’s eyes and _special_ treatment.”

Jaemin snorts. “Very special indeed.”

“That explains it.” Doyoung looks at Taeyong. “You guys don’t have to worry about the kids. I gave them a heads up.”

But clearly the message doesn’t get through. The front row Ravenclaws glare at Donghyuck with such intensity that probably means they have their own Stinky Potion experience. On the other hand, Jaemin seems to be attracting an entirely different kind of attention, judging from the drastic shift of deathly gleam in the bystanders’ eyes to awed glint the moment they turn their heads to him. A few are whispering among each other, pointing at Jaemin who doesn’t offer the slightest notice to them.

“Are you sure we’re getting out of this unscathed?” Jaemin jabs a finger at him. “My friend over here already has a Ravenclaw to duel and we don’t want to engage into a couple before that.”

Doyoung grins. “No, you’re alright. Really. Let me find you a seat, practice is about to start.”

That’s awfully nice of him, though it’s completely unnecessary because they’re three fully capable men who can find seats for themselves. Taeyong doesn’t protest though, happily padding after Doyoung and engaging into small talk as soon as they waddled into the bleachers. Jaemin sends him a look, and he knows better than to ruin this for his cousin.

They reach the other end of the stand, settling on the empty seats offering the perfect view of the entire field.

“By the way, Renjun’s our new Seeker,” Doyoung says to Donghyuck.

“Yeah, I know.”

“I’ll tell him you’re watching us practice.”

Donghyuck feels something inside him kick against his ribs, which hopefully isn’t caused by a hex from a random Ravenclaw somewhere in the premises. "Can I know why you invited us? I can understand why you invited Taeyong but why _us?”_

Doyoung swings his leg over his broom, completely missing the bloom of crimson across Taeyong’s face. “To kick some motivation into the team. Especially in our new Seeker. The sight of a couple of green and competition might help. See you guys later.”

He kicks straight up to the air and swoops down across as soon as a stream of students make their way out onto the playing field. From where they are sitting, they can make out the player’s faces without much trouble, Renjun Huang being one of them, clad in his Quidditch uniform. Donghyuck swallows and tries not to look too marvel at the sight of him.

Warm-up starts off by flying laps around the area, a current of brooms sweeping along in front of them a couple of times. The spectators start cheering from the sidelines, holding up banners and even shooting miniature fireworks into the sky, much to Jaemin’s delight. He throws in a few genuine compliments at the spell work which doesn’t interest Donghyuck as much as the particular dirty-blonde zipping past them.

Ravenclaw’s reception to the intruders warms up considerably over time, especially as soon as word spreads among the mass that the certain Jaemin Na, Hogwarts’ resident metamorphmagus is sitting among them in the stands. The murderous glances tone down into curious ones, ignoring Donghyuck altogether as the other Slytherin boy take up their field of vision. Jaemin looks nonchalant though, paying little to no attention to the stares he’s drawing and jabbing Donghyuck’s ribs occasionally whenever Renjun’s gaze lands on them.

It must be nice being famous as an inborn metamorphmagus, or anything as awesome as that and not as some overgrown weed in a garden full of asphodel flowers. Donghyuck’s pretty sure he’s the weed in everybody’s eyes.

It doesn’t take long before enchanted balls start zipping back and forth across the playing field. Doyoung hovers close to the hoops, shouting occasional precautions and formations to his team in a charmed loud voice. With the Quidditch match only a few weeks away, the severity of practices are expected to go higher with the growing desire to win both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup. Needless to say, Ravenclaw’s practice is nothing short of intense. In the first thirty minutes of sitting down to witness that, Donghyuck willingly admits to himself that Doyoung is one of the smartest Quidditch captains he’s ever had the pleasure of witnessing. He often calls for time-outs, picking through his team’s weakness and patching it with his incredible versatility in such a short time. Maneuvers are remade and perfected in the short span of an hour. But such efficiency don’t always go smoothly. They can tell as much from the variety of expressions his team displays, ranging from extremely annoyed to extremely tired. The manhandling must start to take a toll on most of them, especially on the player who carries most of the expectations and pressure among all of them.

Donghyuck eyes that player, taking in the honed indifference he displays that perfectly conceals the burden imposed upon him. It ticks Donghyuck off, does it _hurt so much_ to show a bit of vulnerability?

The team takes off into the air for the nth time, invigorating the spectators’ cheers and the fireworks. Donghyuck gives a small, listless wave at Renjun in that split second of eye contact before he resumes his place above everyone else on the lookout for the Snitch.

“Doyoung’s good.” Jaemin tuts, thinking. He’s always better versed and more interested in Quidditch than Donghyuck whose sole focus is set on a single person and not on the game itself. “I need to tell Yuta about this. Slytherin is in trouble.”

Something seems wrong the moment they liberate the Snitch. Renjun catches sight of the flurry of gold and dives for it, black robes fluttering behind him in a blur. It’s not as smoothly as Donghyuck has expected. He tenses when the broom jerks back, earning a startled yelp from its passenger.

“He’s good isn’t he? Ravenclaw is this year’s favorite to win too.”

“Aren’t you worried? You’re going against Ravenclaw first.”

He crouches down for a better grip on the shaft just in time before it starts to zoom back and forth across the sky violently. Panic gets in the way of Donghyuck’s usually quick thinking, paralyzing him in place with combined fear and shock as Renjun struggles to keep himself on-board with increasing difficulty.

“Of course I am,” Taeyong says, though he doesn’t sound like it. “But there’s no such thing as a flawless tactic. There’s bound to be holes in defenses, lacking in attacks. I trust Jaehyun’s sharp intuition—”

“Shit!” Donghyuck jumps to his feet, deathly white as he brashly slumps over the railing groping his robes for his wand but it’s too late.

A chorus of horrified screams alerts both his companion, sending them scrambling over to his side, eyes wide at the sight of a lump falling off from the sky unto the ground in a sickeningly loud _THUD._

“Renjun!”

Donghyuck dashes off the bleachers straight to the pitch with his heart thundering against his chest and his friends rushing behind him. Doyoung and a few others beat him to it, jumping off their brooms to the fallen Seeker’s aid. Donghyuck doesn’t make it close when Rena blocks his way, looking menacing holding a Beater’s bat.

“You’re not getting closer than that,” Rena sneers as more Ravenclaws stand behind her looking equally dangerous.

“What did I do?!” Donghyuck demands, desperately trying to charge through. Wonwoo, who is Ravenclaw’s Chaser, holds him by the shoulder and pushes him back resolutely.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself, what did he do?” Jaemin hisses. Taeyong takes a hold on both of them with a stone-cold expression, pulling them back.

“You hexed Renjun’s broom didn’t you?” Rena yells in Donghyuck’s face, her own reddening from both anger and effort. “Who gave you the right to come rushing to him?!”

“I did not hex anything!” Donghyuck yells, craning his neck to see Doyoung and that girl Heejin load Renjun into a stretcher. “Why the fuck would I even do that?”

“Oh, you’re asking why?” Two forceful hands shove Donghyuck’s chest away, making him stumble back to his friends.

“Whoa, whoa! _Hey!”_

“Rena stop it!” Wonwoo warns, stepping in between Jaemin and Rena with his arms up. “Stop! It’s not right to point fingers!”

“Give me a good fucking reason why not?!” Rena screeches as a few Ravenclaws hold her back. “That’s all this guy’s good at! Making our lives miserable! What makes you think he did not just do that?!”

 _“Rena!”_ Doyoung sternly calls. “Knock it off!”

That seems to do the trick. The heat around them dissipates as Rena’s fiery looks melt down to silent grudge along with the rest of the formerly agitated Ravenclaws.  Donghyuck rushes through them, slowing down when Doyoung shakes his head at him and sends a few of his teammates including Heejin to escort Renjun’s trip to the Hospital wing.

“I did not hex him,” Donghyuck firmly says, hands curling into fists.

Taeyong and Jaemin materialize beside him, the Hufflepuff planting a warm hand on his shoulder. “He’s right. Donghyuck would never.”  

“Yeah, I know. Renjun told me,” Doyoung answers dourly. “I don’t know exactly what happened. All I know is someone messed up Renjun’s broom and he insists it’s not Donghyuck’s fault nor any of yours. I never should’ve invited you. Sorry.”

Doyoung turns his back on them, trudging out of the pitch with his sneering bunch at his tail.

“I need to check on him,” Donghyuck mutters.

Jaemin’s hand stops him this time. “Later tonight. When the Ravenclaws have gone to bed. You don’t want to walk into a room with them.”

"I fucking  _hate_ the pompous Ravenclaws." Donghyuck growls under his breath, eyes still stuck in the direction the unconscious Renjun disappeared to.

His gaze softens. Taeyong taps his shoulder once more. 

"Except one." Jaemin supplies.

_Except one._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this just in! part two scheduled to release next century! stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/meoksin)


End file.
